


Home

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frottage, Insecure Nigel (Charlie Countryman), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel brings up moving in together and it doesn't go as planned.





	Home

“Darling I’d like to talk with you about something.”

Adam looked up from his tablet and felt an uncomfortable ache in his belly. Nigel was standing by the couch rather than sit on it and he had a very serious look on his face.

“Ok.”

“We’ve been together for some time now and I’ve been here quite often, you know? My landlord even had a laugh over it the other night when he saw me heading into my place. That he hadn’t seen me in ages.”

“I didn’t know you were friends with your landlord.”

Nigel sighed and sat on the couch arm, his tattered blue jeans a stark contrast to the yellow of it.

“That’s not the point, Star. I was thinking that it might be a good idea if I…moved in here.”

Adam blinked.

“With me?”

Nigel smiled. “Yes, Darling. Move in here with you.”

Adam frowned. “Why?”

Nigel reached out to touch his toes and Adam pulled his foot in.

“I want to be with you at all times, Star. Don’t you want to be with me too?”

Adam bit his lip. “I don’t know if—“

“It’s fine, darling. Really it is.”

Nigel got up and grabbed his shoes much to Adam’s chagrin.

“Where are you going?”

“I have this thing with Darko I just,” he toed on his left shoe, “Really have to fucking finish.”

Adam stood up as Nigel grabbed his coat. “But you said you were staying earlier.”

Nigel’s frown made Adam’s stomach twist in knots. “Not tonight.”

That was the first time Nigel didn’t kiss him goodbye.

Adam found himself unable to sleep that night, the cold side of the bed a constant reminder that Nigel wasn’t beside him. He grew increasingly agitated till the bed felt wrong and he worried his bottom lip till he picked up the phone.

Nigel answered on the first ring.

“Adam what’s happened?”

Adam was quiet as he thought of what to say.

“Darling, if someone is there with you breathe very heavily and—“

“The bed is cold.”

Nigel didn’t answer.

Adam started to pace.

“It’s cold and you’re not here breathing next to me or kissing my neck like you do sometimes and—“

“You miss me, Star?”

“Yes, very much.”

Nigel made a noise that may have been a chuckle Adam wasn’t sure.

“I miss you too.”

Adam let out a long breath.

“I want you here,” he confessed, “All the time I want you here but what if one day I bother you too much with the things I do and you decide you—“

“Darling, that’s not going to happen. Those things you do? They’re you. I fucking love you. I love that you like to eat your noodles two at a time and count out loud when you think I can’t hear. I love that you fold your clothes in alphabetical order but pretend it’s by color. I love—“

Adam blinked back tears.

“You knew that?”

“Star, I know _**you**_.”

“Nigel, I love you and would like you to come back. Not just for sleeping. I don’t want you to ever leave.”

He could hear the smile in Nigel’s voice when he answered.

“I’m coming, Adam.”

The phone cut out and Adam sat on the couch while he stared at the door. He knew it usually took twenty three minutes for Nigel to drive the motorcycle between their apartments.

Nigel made it in seventeen minutes and forty seven seconds.

Adam stood up when the door rattled and when Nigel came into the room he hesitated.

“I’m sorry.”

Nigel crossed the room and when he pulled Adam close the scent of him made Adam dizzy. He touched Adam’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“I know, Darling,” he sighed, “but there is no reason to apologize. Are you all right?”

Adam kissed him hard, a smash of mouths more than a love gesture. Nigel pulled him up and they backed into the bedroom, losing clothes till desperate want overtook them.

“Missed you,” Adam gasped, “Please Nigel harder.”

Nigel rutted against him till Adam came with a groan, digging his nails into Nigel’s back.

The guttural growl as Nigel spilled between them made Adam sigh, kissing his neck as shudders of pleasure went through him.

He felt Nigel’s hand in his hair and lifted his head to see a familiar smile on Nigel’s face. Nigel’s cheeks were flushed, a thin sheen of sweat rolled down his forehead, and he smelled of them both even from here. Adam had never felt more right than in this very moment.

“That was very nice.”

Nigel’s smile widened.

“That was perfect, Darling,” he said softly, “You can now go get the washcloth.”

Adam was out of bed so fast he almost tripped and when he came back Nigel was lying with his legs open.

“You knew about that too?”

“Darling, if you’re going to wipe me off after I’ve fallen asleep be sure to warm the cloth first.”

Adam blushed. “Ok,” he said as he dragged the washcloth across Nigel’s cum. He thought for a second about licking it but now the coldness would make the consistency wrong and Adam didn’t like most consistencies but he liked to taste Nigel’s cum warm.

“I know some things about you too,” he said as he started to wipe himself, “That you don’t think I know.”

Nigel started to run his fingers along Adam’s lower back and it felt nice.

“Oh?”

“I know you eat counterclockwise.”

Nigel laughed. “I do no such thing.”

Adam got up from the bed to wash out the cloth. “You always start at twelve o’clock and go around your plate. You also sing in the car even without the radio and—“

Nigel came up behind him and Adam dropped the washcloth as he hugged him. “I adore you, Star. Every fucking day I love you more.”

Adam leaned into him and whispered, “You also talk to me sometimes when you think I’m asleep.”

Nigel’s smile against his cheek made Adam turn his head to look his way.

“What do I say?”

“Words I don’t always know but you always,” he bit his lip, “You always tell me you love me.”

“Darling, don’t cry.”

He kissed Adam’s tears and Adam closed his eyes.

“I just want you to know that I know you too.”

Nigel pressed his lips to Adam’s eyelids one by one. “I am one fucking lucky man.”

Adam suddenly felt very tired.

“Nigel, I’m tired.”

Nigel loosened his grip and lifted Adam into his arms. He barely felt his head hit the pillow before Nigel said, “I love you.”

Adam sighed. “Welcome home, Nigel.”

Nigel tightened his hold on him.

“Thank you, Adam. You can sleep now, Star. I’m not going anywhere.”

Adam slept better than he ever had before that night and every night thereafter. Nigel said it was because of how warm his body heat made the bed covers but Adam knew better.

Everything felt better with Nigel.


End file.
